The Last Stand
by FreshZombieSlayer
Summary: Ellis, Coach, Rochelle, and Nick's helicopter rescue from the bridge fails, so they end up at an abandoned lighthouse, with no way out. Will it end well?


The Last Stand

Through the thickness of the trees, Ellis could just barely make out the tip of a building.

"C'mon guys! Less go!" Ellis said, motioning for the other 3 to follow, then breaking out into a run.

The other survivors followed Ellis closely, and they all wondered where the hick was leading them.

They all slowed to a stop when they reached a closed metal gate. Beyond the gate, was a lighthouse, with a small house underneath it. Nick walked forward, ahead of the group, and examined the gate. He found that the gate was only slightly taller than Coach, the tallest of them all. He also found that the gate was chained and padlocked closed, from the other side.

Nick turned back to the group.

"It's locked from the other side. The only way in's over or under."

"Well then up we go!" Rochelle said, stepping forward.

The others watched as Rochelle threw her auto shotgun over the fence, and latched her hands and feet onto the metal. She climbed to the top, and climbed over, carefully avoiding the barbed wire on top. Once hanging on the other side, Rochelle dropped down and picked up her gun.

She looked over at the others.

They all looked at each other. The 3 then threw their weapons over the fence, and they landed in front of Rochelle. They climbed over one by one. Coach climbed first, then Nick, then Ellis. Coach and Nick had made it over without any injuries from the barbed wire. Ellis, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.

Ellis had climbed up the front side, and then he made it over to the other side. He was leaning slightly over the barbed wire, when a lone common infected came to the opposite side of the fence the survivors were on. The infected began screaming and violently shaking the fence, making Ellis lose his balance. He fell, and the lower right side of his stomach caught the barbed wire, creating a small, bleeding slice in his stomach.

Ellis hit the ground with a _thud _and Nick shot the common. Ellis had a pained look on his face. The others bent down next to him, and helped him sit up. Nick kept his hand on his back. Rochelle lifted his T-shirt slightly. The cut was small, but it was bleeding a lot. Rochelle put his shirt back down, letting the cut revealing itself through the rip the barbed wire had made. The area around the rip was covered in blood.

"Who's got that First-Aid?" Rochelle asked, looking at the men.

Coach took the red pack off his back, and handed it to Rochelle. "Here ya go."

Rochelle took the kit, and opened it up. The kit was well picked through, as it was the only one the survivors had found in a few days. They all had their share of injuries, which that First Aid kit was used to patch up.

All that was left was a pair of gloves, a large gauze patch, a half-used tube of Neosporin, a few regular-sized Band-Aids, and a roll of gauze.

Rochelle took out the gauze patch and the roll of gauze. She opened the package, and laid the gauze patch on top of Ellis' cut, over his shirt. She then rolled gauze around Ellis' waist, securing the patch to his stomach. Rochelle managed to tuck the end of the roll into the gauze, since they were apparently out of medical tape. She gave Coach the health pack back, and they all stood up. Coach lent a hand to Ellis. When he stood up, Coach patted his back, and gave his a reassuring smile. Ellis smiled back as Rochelle pushed his M-16 at his chest.

"Hey, kill all sons of bitches, right?" She said smiling.

Ellis laughed a bit, and nodded, remembering being grabbed by his first Smoker in the elevator at the mall.

The 4 walked to the house. They all split up to look for supplies. Nick went to the roof, Coach went to the outside grounds, Ellis went inside, and Rochelle went to find a way to signal any oncoming boats, as water was surrounding the place. They found an abundance of everything! As many Molotovs, pipe bombs, bile jars, gas cans, propane tanks, pills, Med-Kits, guns, melee weapons, and ammo piles as you could imagine!

In one room, Ellis found a winding staircase that led nowhere. He also found guns and ammo. Above the table with the ammo, he found writing from other survivors.

He actually loved reading what others have written on the safe room walls. It made him feel like it wasn't just them 4 in the world.

Then, it hit him.

This wasn't a safe room.

There were 2 messages. The first said:

_NO WAY OUT!_

The second said:

_Maddie, if you can read this, RUN! They followed us here. The only way out is the way we came._

Ellis was confused for a second, but then shrugged and walked outside. He figured that since there were no dead bodies anywhere, and since the gate was still locked, someone must've rescued those people at some point.

Ellis went into the front part of the house, which he had not explored yet. There was a kitchen with a small fireplace in it.

The fire was still burning.

Ellis walked into the bedroom, and found more writing on the wall, next to a dresser. It read:

_Derek led us here._

_Dead end._

_Derek's dead now._

_Asshole._

Underneath the writing was an arrow, pointing downwards. Ellis looked down. To his surprise, there was a dead body under the arrow. Blood was dry and caked on the ground around the body. He assumed that was Derek.

Ellis eyes widened. "Holy shit…" He whispered.

Ellis turned and ran out of the bedroom as fast as he could. He ran out of the house, and nearly ran straight into Coach.

"Woah, woah, hey! What's all the runnin' for, boy?" Coach asked.

"There's no way out!" Ellis told him.

"What?"

"There's no way out of this place! I found writing, and dead bodies, and the only way out is the way we came!"

"Stop talkin' shit."

"I ain't talkin' shit! I'm tellin' you the straight truth!"

"No, no, kid. We gonna turn on the light in the lighthouse, someone's gonna see it and save our asses. Plus, if there is no way out, then wouldn't there be some other survivors here?"

"They're probably dead! Or a zombie! Or they went out the way they came, just like we should do so we don't get turned into fish sticks!"

"Fish sticks?"

"Hey, I'm starving…but that's not the point here. The point is we needa get outta here while we can!"

Coach was about to talk back, but the light in the lighthouse turned on, and began spinning in slow circles.

"Come on!" Coach yelled over the screams of the oncoming infected. He ran over to a ladder propped up on the side of the house. He started to climb, but Ellis grabbed the back of his sports jersey, and pulled him into the house. Ellis showed him the writing, and Derek's dead body. Coach started to back away. He then ran out of the house, screaming for Nick and Rochelle. Ellis followed closely. The 2 found Nick and Rochelle on the roof, waiting for the infected.

"We have to get outta here!" Coach yelled.

"What? But we're gonna get rescued!" Rochelle said back.

"No we're not! There's no ships or anything! The only way outta here is the way we came, back over the fence!" Ellis said.

"And how do you know this?" Nick asked.

"Dead bodies, writing on the walls, uh…I don't know what else but we have to go before-"

Ellis was cut off by the roars of 3 Tanks rounding the corner by the dock.

The world turned to slow motion, as all the survivors' eyes widened in horror.

They all looked at each other, then dropped down from the roof, and ran toward the gate. They all latched their hands onto the gate, and rattled it. They were all screaming for help, even thought they were all 100% positive that there was no one out there.

Coach took out his shotgun, and began beating the lock with the butt of the gun. It was useless. Nick was about to start climbing the fence, when the 3 Tanks came up behind the survivors, and commons began climbing up the other side of the fence.

The Tanks blocked the moonlight, and created huge shadows.

All the survivors had guns, but when Tanks got that close, guns were useless.

It didn't end well.


End file.
